¿Por qué debemos ser tú y yo? (Hiatus)
by Gigabrows
Summary: La Academia Hounnoji es una de las instituciones más prestigiosas del país, uno nunca llegaría a pensar que sus estudiantes podrían hacer algo tan extraño como querer a dos de sus profesores juntos, dos personas que perecen tan distintas pero que de alguna forma se complementan. ¿Cómo irán a salir las cosas? "Nosotros somos Profesores y todos nuestros estudiantes nos emparejan" AU.
1. Chapter 1

Era un día como cualquier otro para la profesora Matoi, un día en el cual le era muy difícil manejar sus tiempos para lograr revisar todas las evaluaciones, que ya había realizado, en el tiempo estimado.

Era bastante evidente que aun le era demasiado complicado acostumbrarse a todo lo que debía de enfrentar, puesto que, aunque ya llevara algunos meses, aun era la primera vez que efectuaba tal trabajo desde que habría salido egresada de la Universidad.

Era una suerte que su padre le hubiera facilitado de alguna forma encontrar trabajo en aquel sitio, principalmente porque conocía a alguien que ya formaba parte del lugar desde hace bastante tiempo, sino era muy posible que aun estaría sin alguno y debería de haber recurrido a seguir trabajando en la pequeña librería de su padre, no obstante, ahora parecía haber sido una mejor idea haberse decidido por trabajar en la librería que el encontrarse trabajando en la mismísima Academia Hounnoji. Uno de los lugares más exigentes y prestigiosos del país, un lugar donde se impartían clases desde primaria hasta la secundaría e incluso llegaba a impartir bachilleratos para quien lo necesitara, buscando de que esa manera se pudiese lograr que sus alumnos se desarrollaran en el mejor de los ambientes y fueran importantes personas en el futuro, por nada era uno de los centros educativos más prestigiosos de todo el Japón.

Por esas razones era notable que en sí no tenía el permitido mandar todos aquellos papeles a la mierda solo porque si, pues eso significaba que, además de llegar a ser regañada como nunca por su padre, ya no podría tener aquel cheque tan jugoso que terminaba recibiendo al final de cada mes al hacer un buen trabajo y recibiendo un bonus al cumplir todas las metas impuestas. Siendo la razón principal del porque estaba ahí y no se iba, aun con todo lo que podía llegar a quejarse.

Ryuko golpeo su cabeza contra su escritorio, repleto por completo de papeles, para dar un gemido de frustración. Estaba muy estresada, aunque no eran las primeras evaluaciones que había realizado ni tampoco revisado, realmente sentía que no podía con todo aquello, para ella aun era bastante "jodido" tener que revisarlas, puesto que, eran demasiadas como para que pudiera revisarlas dentro de aquel tan poco tiempo que le habían asignado. Posteriormente debía de ya comenzar a desarrollar el siguiente examen que sería efectuado en alrededor de dos meses más, pero ya necesitaba tenerlo casi en su mayoría completo para poder cumplir con los tiempos que le exigían, para que aquel examen pudiera alcanzar a ser revisado por los encargados del tema, luego realizarse los cambios necesarios cuando le fuera devuelta y que finalmente así estuviera en condiciones optimas para su realización. Realmente con todo eso y otras cosas necesarias terminarían pasando los dos meses casi volando, tomaría el examen, debería colocarles una calificación, y así volver a repetir el proceso una y otra vez.

Cerró los ojos por unos momentos, no debía pensar tanto en lo que debía de hacer, verdaderamente le hacía mal darle tantas vueltas al asunto si de igual manera terminaría haciendo todo.

La mujer en el escritorio de al lado no pudo evitar el observarle ante el fuerte ruido que había hecho la cabeza de su colega al golpear la mesa, alzando levemente una de sus espesas cejas, claramente sin comprender el actuar contrario. **–Matoi, por favor, puedes controlar tú comportamiento, no es demasiado lo que debes de realizar–** Dijo para devolver su mirada a lo que se encontraba revisando, seguramente algún examen de algún alumno, y mientras, de vez en cuando, con sus finos dedos escribía en su computadora portátil.

– **Solo cállate, Kiryuin–** Ryuko mantuvo su cabeza apoyada en la mesa mientras decía aquello, poco le importaba lo que la otra mujer le dijera, solo era una tipa molesta que no le ayudaba para nada a sentirse mejor. **–No todos somos una súper mujer que obtiene sus poderes multitareisticos de sus propias cejas para lograr hacer tanta mie...–** Se mordió la lengua, era algo molesto para ella pero debía controlar sus insultos al máximo, al menos dentro de todas las instalaciones que abarcaban la Academia. **–Tantas cosas a la vez y además a tiempo–** Finalmente levanto su cabeza de la mesa dejando en evidencia aquel ceño fruncido que ahora adornaba su rostro.

– **Multitareisticos ni siquiera es una palabra, Matoi–** Le dijo Satsuki quien se encontraba más concentrada en ordenar los exámenes que acababa de darles una clasificación.

Ryuko se señalo a sí misma con el pulgar de su mano derecha. **–Yo soy profesora de Matemáticas, y deberías de tener claro que eso significa que yo sé de números no de palabras–**

– **Pues es muy evidente que te sería de gran ayuda si aprendieras un** **poco acerca de ellas–** Deteniéndose a observar la hora en el reloj que tenía en la muñeca para proceder a levantarse de su asiento. **–Es posible que con ello pudieras mejorar y volverte una persona más integra–** Apagando su portátil para terminar guardándolo, en un bolso blanco, que actualmente reposaba encima de la mesa.

– **Pues es muy evidente que no me importa, no deseo ser una barra de cereal integral o a lo que sea que te refieras, así que deja de jo...–** Volviendo a morderse la lengua, le era complicado no poder insultarla de "buena manera". **–Molestar al respecto cejona–**

Satsuki frunció el entrecejo, ante el molesto apodo dado por la otra profesora, prácticamente, desde el primer día en que se conocieron.

– **Matoi trata de dejar los molestos apodos de lado y también podrías aunque sea un poco comportarte más conforme a lo que eres, una adulta cuyo deber es enseñar a unos jóvenes, y además dentro de lo posible, debido a tus capacidades, darles un buen ejemplo de cómo una persona se debiese de comportarse de manera correcta dentro de una sociedad–** Sin más, tras decir aquello, la profesora Kiryuin procedió a tomar lo necesario para su siguiente clase y salió de esa habitación, donde todos los maestros se reunían a pseudo descansar, pero no por el hecho de que el sitio fuera un lugar incomodo, muy por el contrarío era una habitación bastante amplia con ciertas comodidades, las cuales muy posiblemente que no se encontrasen en ningún otro sitio similar, el estrés colectivo era en definitiva algo que tendía a arruinar el ambiente especialmente cuando las fechas límites establecidas por la directiva se hallaban muy cercanas.

Ryuko la observo irse, para luego seguir con lo que estaba haciendo hasta que ya fuera hora de que su próxima clase comenzara.

No le agradaba para nada la mujer de más edad y con más experiencia como docente, a su parecer era demasiado arrogante y creída pues siempre por la forma en que actuaba era como, al menos a su parecer, "Mírame soy mejor que tú en todos los aspectos posibles". Definitivamente no le agradaba y en él jamás de los jamases le iba a llegar a simpatizar una persona con una personalidad tan de "mierda" como esa.

Por eso mismo agradecía que poseyeran horarios que diferían bastante y le permitían no verle tan seguido, en especial por el hecho de no tener que toparse con ella en la misma entrada de alguna aula de clases, principalmente porque en el último tiempo se estaba volviendo un tanto incomodo, debido al hecho de que en casi todas las aulas en las que había llegado a ocurría tal situación, una gran cantidad de estudiantes se asomaban a mirar por las ventanas, parecía que se encontraban esperando a que sucediera algo pero difícil era especificar el que.

 _« ¿Acaso esperaban que le diera un golpe en toda la cara? Y aunque eso fuera algo muy tentador de hacer no era posible, lo siento niños pero aun no quiero perder el trabajo a pesar de que lo odie bastante, además que si lo hago ahora mi padre me patearía por eso...»,_ Sacudió la cabeza un poco, queriendo alejar esos pensamientos para intentar volver a concentrarse en lo que se supone que debería de ya tener revisado dentro de unos pocos días más, dio un suspiro al recordarlo.

Dirigió su mirada al reloj que se encontraba en una de las paredes de la habitación.

– **¡Demonios!–** Estaba casi unos diez minutos tarde. Todo por haberse colocado a pensar en tonterías en lugar de trabajar o de recordar bien cuando era el momento en que comenzaba su clase y debía de levantar su culo de esa silla.

Se levanto de su escritorio, golpeándose en el proceso pero no había tiempo para lamentarse, debía tomar todo lo que consideraba necesario y que además podía llevar en sus brazos para poder partir lo más rápido, que su cuerpo le permitía, al aula correspondiente a tal hora.

Las demás personas en aquella habitación, ni se inmutaron ante el escándalo por parte de la contraría al momento de marcharse pues ya era prácticamente una mala costumbre por su parte.

* * *

– **Recuerden que ante cualquier duda que tengan pueden preguntarme–** Ryuko se sentó tras aquel escritorio frente al aula, tras decir tales palabras.

Tal vez podría terminar finalmente con todo el trabajo que tenía pero aquello sabía que era una situación imposible, ya que, de seguro alguno no habría captado muy bien como realizar aquellas ecuaciones, irían a preguntarle y terminarían consumiendo todo aquel tiempo, aunque realmente no le molestaba es más le agradaba poder ayudarlos en todo lo que podía aunque algunos estudiantes no apreciaran aquella ayuda. Cabía agregar que poseía horas libres en las cuales muy fácilmente podría terminar lo que debía terminar y comenzar con lo otro, también podía usar el tiempo que tenía cuando llegaba a casa, ahí malgastaba más que nada su tiempo, así que no había problema alguno para ayudar a quien lo necesitara.

Pasaron los minutos y ninguno había pedido ayuda, ¿No estarían haciendo los ejercicios? o ¿Los habrían comprendido a la perfección?

No, eso era imposible, a veces incluso el más listo llegaba a tener dudas. No quería tener que verificar aquello pero si después les iba mal por no hacerlos, la culparían a ella por aquel, posible, desastre académico.

Levanto la vista de su escrito para observar a los estudiantes. Estaban haciendo lo de siempre, algunos desarrollando la tarea que les había dado y otros simplemente realizaban cualquier otra actividad que no fuera eso. También era posible que le preguntarán más tarde cuando, si es que, llegaba a realizar algunos en la pizarra, entonces solo se estaba preocupando por nada, por lo menos eso le facilitaba las cosas, podría terminar su trabajo muy pronto y ahorrarse los problemas innecesarios. **–Profesora–** Haya iban esas esperanzas.

– **¿Qué sucede Akemi?–**

– **Uhm… Esto…–**

– **Vamos, no tengas miedo, puedes preguntar lo que quieras, yo no muerdo–**

– **Bueno… ¿Usted sale con alguien?–** Varios alumnos del aula parecían haber detenido sus actividades para poder escuchar la respuesta de tan inesperada pregunta, muy fuera de contexto.

¡¿Qué?! Esos jóvenes no tenían acaso nada mejor que preguntarle ese tipo de cosas, sí que lo había, la tarea que les había encomendado no hace mucho. Joder, acaso debía de haber especificado que podía responder cualquier duda pero solo con respecto a la asignatura… A la otra debía ser más específica al respecto.

– **No, ¿Por qué la pregunta?–** Intentando que su voz sonara lo más neutra posible, estaba un tanto molesta.

– **¿Uh? Eh…–** Miro por un breve instante a la otra persona que le había acompañado con nerviosismo, como si no supiera muy bien que responder. **–¡Por nada, por nada! Solo curiosidad…–** La joven rasco su propia mejilla.

– **¿Usted y su compañera tienen alguna otra duda que no tenga que ver con mi vida personal?–**

– **No, lo lamento Profesora Matoi–**

– **Está bien, pueden volver a sus asientos–** Devolvió su vista a los exámenes frente a su persona para intentar seguir revisándolos como si nada de ese incomodo momento, nunca hubiera pasado.

A parte de la extraña pregunta hecha la clase transcurrió con suma normalidad, al final por suerte los próximos quienes fueron a preguntarle solo eran sobre pequeñas dudas que tenían con ciertas partes de un ejercicio en especifico que termino explicando en la pizarra para que hubiera definitivamente una mejor comprensión de la materia.

* * *

El tintinear de las campanas resonó dentro de la pequeña tienda y como si de un hechizo se tratase había invocado a un hombre de edad avanzada, al menos así lo parecía por su aspecto, a aparecer velozmente en el mostrador de aquel lugar rebosante de libros. **–Oh, eres tú Ryuko, ¿Cómo te fue?–**

La susodicha levanto su mano en forma de saludo. **–Hola papá, del asco como siempre–** Pasando hacia atrás del mostrador, a la parte trasera de la tienda para subir por las escaleras que se encontraban ahí.

– **No deberías quejarte tanto, tú y solo tú decidiste ser profesora, así que acepta las consecuencias–** Su padre la siguió mientras le hablaba.

Ryuko abrió la puerta al final de las escaleras. **–En realidad yo no elegí realmente trabajar en ese lugar de mierda–** Dijo para entrar en la modesta casa que en aquel lugar se encontraba. No era una casa muy grande, espaciosa u ostentosa pero para sus habitantes aquello no era una molestia, puesto que, no eran más que dos personas que realmente no necesitaban demasiado para poder llegar a vivir con un cierto bienestar.

– **Tú aceptaste cuando te ofrecí aquella opción, así que en teoría si elegiste–**

– **¡Es que no me diste ninguna otra jodida opción más!–** No admitiría nunca que de alguna forma hubiera preferido trabajar en la librería, se adentro en su habitación para dejar sus cosas prácticamente tiradas en el pequeño escritorio que ahí se encontraba, para luego recostarse sobre su cama.

– **Joder, eres una malagradecida, tienes un buen sueldo y aun así te quejas, ¿Quién te entiende?–** Isshin Matoi negó levemente con la cabeza, a veces le era muy difícil llegar a comprender en que rayos podía llegar a estar pensando su hija. Dio media vuelta y volvió con lo que estaba preparando en la cocina antes de que su hija llegara.

La morena revolvió su cabello para lograr con tal acción que su mechón rojo volviera a ver la luz, no le gustaba nada tener que ocultarlo pero así debían de ser las cosas en el mundo de los adultos, y en definitiva esa era su mejor opción, además de aquella que no le agradaba mucho pues consistía en tener que teñirla del mismo tono que el resto de sus cabellos, de seguro antes terminaría muerta que tener que recurrir a esa medida que le parecía demasiado extrema.

Tomo su teléfono del bolsillo del abrigo que aun llevaba puesto, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de quitárselo.

[Hey, Mako]

[Hola Ryuko, ¿Cómo os baila la vida el día de hoy? c:]

[Horrible, ¿Y a ti? :V]

[¡Bien! (ᗒᗜᗕ)՛̵̖ Papá salvo a 2 personas de 5, es un nuevo récord :D ¿Y por que baila horrible? :O]

[Felicitaciones x'D Pues ya sabes lo mismo de siempre]

[¿Mucho trabajo y esa señora cejas que no te agrada? :c]

[Sí, además un alumno se me acerco y me pregunto si tenía pareja. Eso fue jodidamente extraño Mako]

[Σ（ﾟдﾟ）¿Acaso será que Ryuko está rompiendo los corazones de sus estudiantes?]

[¿Qué? No x'D]

[Puede ser, ten cuidado podrían encarcelarte por eso :O]

[¡Mako! No creo que sea eso, tal vez solo era curiosidad de mierda]

[Todo puede ser Ryuko, no te confíes y tampoco les des esperanzas :O]

[Joder, Mako…]

[Ryuko, tú sabes que puede ser verdad (っ・Д・ς)]

[Sí, si lo sé pero en serio no lo creo mucho]

Mako está escribiendo…

– **¡Ryuko! ¡La cena está lista!–** Su Padre habría gritado desde la cocina, que se localizaba al otro extremo de aquella casa.

– **¡Voy!–**

[Debes creerlo, todo es posible in this world (」ﾟヘﾟ)」]

[Okey Mako, debo de ir a cenar, nos leemos]

[Bye bye, y ten cuidado con esos alumnos Ryuko ( • ̀ω•́ )]

Se levanto para dejar el teléfono sobre la cama, y mientras caminaba realmente comenzó a considerar que lo que su amiga le decía podía estar verdaderamente en lo cierto.

Aunque en realidad esa no era realmente la verdadera razón de aquella pregunta tan repentina y personal, las cosas eran mucho más complicadas en comparación de algo tan simple como que un estudiante se enamorara de su maestro.


	2. Chapter 2

La alarma sonó pero al parecer no hacía mucha falta aquel día ejerciera su función. Ryuko ya se encontraba despierta desde hace bastante tiempo. Cuando la pantalla de su teléfono se hubiera encendido y aquella canción que todas las mañanas sonaba comenzó, en aquel primer instante procedió a apagarla, deslizando un dedo por sobre la pantalla táctil de su teléfono. No había sido que por costumbre habría terminado despertándose antes, no la razón principal de todo era que no logro dormir casi nada en toda la noche y se sentía horrible por eso mismo.

Se levanto de su cama con "el mejor ánimo del mundo" para dirigirse al baño.

Lo que le había dicho su amiga acerca de la posibilidad de que alguno de sus alumnos se hubiera enamorado de ella, se incrusto con tanta fuerza en su mente que apenas logro pensar en algo más que no fuera eso, tampoco fue capaz de solo no llegar a pensar en nada.

Observo su reflejo, después de haberse remojado el rostro con la esperanza que el cansancio que tenía por lo menos se lograra disipar aunque fuera solo un poco. **–...Me veo de mierda–** Unas grandes ojeras se habían posicionado bajo sus ojos, los cuales se encontraban bastante rojos. Al sentir y ver en el estado en que se encontraba procedió a ducharse para luego ir a vestirse. El verse y sentirse tan mal no era ninguna escusa factible para que ella no tuviera que ir a trabajar, la razón primordial era no querer recibir descuentos a su sueldo por esa causa.

Al ya encontrarse completamente vestida volvió a adentrarse al baño para poder peinarse y en el proceso poder esconder su mechón rojo, lo cual resultaba ser algo muy complicado, pero no imposible de realizar.

Eso parecía ser todo, era el momento de marcharse.

Tomo su bolso junto con un archivador rebosante de papeles, cosas que había dejado tiradas la tarde anterior sobre aquel escritorio. Cogió un limón, de una cesta que se encontraba en la cocina, que comió durante su camino a la puerta, dirigió una mirada, dentro de otra habitación, donde su padre que dormía plácidamente, en ese momento realmente lo envidiaba pero solo en aquel momento.

Cuando ya habría salido de la casa, y de la librería que se encontraba en el piso inferior, se encamino hacía la estación de metro más cercana a su hogar.

* * *

Ryuko de alguna forma odiaba tener que verse rodeada de tanta gente, principalmente porque tendía a tener que verse apretujada por la masiva cantidad de personas que solía encontrarse a bordo de aquellos vagones, especialmente a esa hora del día, la hora en la cual todos se dirigían a laborar. Al menos era una suerte que a la mayoría les sirviera bajarse en la estación más cercana al centro de Tokio.

Agradecía de alguna forma que la academia no se encontraba tan cerca del centro de la ciudad pues eso le facilitaba, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, poder descansar su cuerpo sobre algún asiento disponible, que realmente el día de hoy agradecía con todo su corazón, pues le permitía a su cansado cuerpo dormir aunque fuera un poco, antes de que debiera bajarse en la estación que le correspondía.

Cuando ya hubiera logrado sentarse, lo cual le resulto algo difícil pues casi estuvo a punto de pelear con una señora de edad avanzada por uno ( _"tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas")_ pero fue una suerte que no termino haciéndolo, el reto que hubiera ganado de los demás hubiera sido demasiado molesto, pues al final logró encontrar otro asiento desocupado. Cuando se hubiese sentado, posiciono las cosas que llevaba sobre sus piernas para envolverlas entre en sus brazos y evitar así que estas se cayeran, con el movimiento del metro o el de la misma la gente que a veces solo avanzaba sin fijarse en los demás.

En algún momento entre murmullos y movimientos del tren comenzó a cabecear, era muy evidente que no tardaría mucho en sucumbir bajo el hechizo de Morfeo. Por fin podía descansar.

 **...**

 **–Matoi–** ¿Quién le llamaba? Abrió sus cansados ojos lentamente, aun tenía sueño.

 **–¿Uh?–** ¿Dónde estaba? Su corazón comenzó a latir con una gran velocidad, ¿Se había pasado su estación? Se acomodo con rapidez en su asiento, levantando su cabeza de donde está reposaba mientras dormitaba, para intentar mirar por alguna de las ventanas del vagón y poder confirmar si en verdad debería tener que conformarse a llegar tarde al trabajo.

 **–Realmente eres un animal salvaje–** Dijo la misma voz de antes, ahora pudiéndose percatar que venía del lado donde acababa de levantar la cabeza. **–Aun faltan por lo menos tres estaciones más para llegar, si es lo que te preguntas–** Estaba muy segura de conocer esa voz, también estaba segura de que no le agradaba para nada.

Se volteo en la dirección donde provenía esa voz de barítono para asegurarse que definitivamente no estaba en lo incorrecto.

Sip, estaba en lo correcto.

Ahí estaban esas cejas. **–No me jodas, ¿Cejona?–** La contraria frunció el entrecejo inmediatamente al escuchar ese sobrenombre.

 **–Matoi, podrías dejar de llamarme así–** Satsuki apretó el puente de su nariz con unos dedos, como si con eso buscara de alguna forma reprimir el enojo que sentía. **–Tienes suerte de que no he decidido golpearte cuando babeabas sobre mi hombro–**

 **–Sí, si lo que sea, ¿Qué carajos haces tú aquí Kiryuin?–**

 **–Hago uso del transporte público, ¿Algún problema con eso Matoi?–** Arqueando una ceja.

 **–Sí, tú tienes un automóvil–**

 **–Está en el mecánico–**

 **–¿Qué le paso a tu auto? Que yo recuerde estaba bien el día de ayer–** Para Ryuko ese auto era tan hermoso como para simplemente ignorarlo por el hecho de que no te agradará quien fuera su dueño. Realmente era un auto de calidad que de seguro solo había sido elegido por simple comodidad.

 **–No lo sé, el mecánico me lo dirá-**

 **–¿Y no había nadie que te pudiera llevar?–**

 **–No vi la necesidad de molestar a ninguno de mis conocidos por una nimiedad como esa Matoi–**

 **–Ah ya–** Devolviendo su vista al frente, asegurándose de que sus cosas estuviesen bien.

En verdad le resultaba molesto hablar con Satsuki Kiryuin y esas respuestas tan ambiguas que podía llegar a dar. Tampoco es que quisiera comunicarse más con su persona, solo le molestaba demasiado esa forma de ser como para siquiera pensar en querer que alguna vez aquello pudiera ser posible.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio, no había nada más que pudieran decirse, tampoco deseaban hablar más de lo necesario. Era muy notable que ninguna deseaba llegar a ser más amigable la una con la otra.

Al bajarse en la estación correspondiente a sus necesidades y salir de ésta, intentaron, especialmente Ryuko, separar aunque fuera un poco sus caminos pero aquello podía ser algo difícil pues a donde se dirigían era el mismo destino.

* * *

El día se sentía de lo más horrible para la profesora Matoi, más aún de lo que podía haber sido el día de ayer.

Todo había comenzado al encontrarse con la persona que más odiaba muy temprano en la mañana con el humor que tenía, a causa de la falta de sueño, estuvo bastante cerca de golpearla tan solo por el hecho de querer darse un gusto. Luego le habían obligado a ser parte del comité que debía de organizar el próximo festival cultural, eso era mucho más trabajo. Mucho más horrible trabajo que debía de hacer aunque no quisiera pues de seguro que si se negaba la despedían o algo.

Era muy obvio que las cosas sólo podían estar destinadas a empeorar mucho más.

No, debía ser positiva para que el resto del día pudiera terminar de buena manera. Todo lo que debía de tener en mente debían de ser cosas buenas y bonitas, había que verle el lado amable de las cosas tal vez incluso llegaría a sentirse mejor... No funcionaba, que ella supiera no le pagarían más por ayudar en aquel festival.

Se sentía cansada de pensar solo en eso, por lo menos podía descansar en el, actual, receso del almuerzo y dejar de lado las preocupaciones aunque fuera un momento. Solo debía comprar algo, podría seguir trabajando las horas que le quedaban y luego ir a casa a descansar, al menos que por supuesto surgiera algo que debiera mantenerla un poco más de tiempo en esa academia.

En lo que se encontraba pensando en que podría comprar para comer aquel día mientras caminaba hacia la tienda de aquella institución, su caminar se vio bruscamente interrumpido cuando sin previo aviso se vio empujada, hacia el interior de un pequeño armario, por algún estudiante que no logro a vislumbrar bien. Tras eso la puerta se cerró con rapidez y el clic del seguro sonó.

 **–¡¿Pero qué?!–** Saliendo del estupor en el que se encontraba producto de tal repentina situación procedió a acercarse a la superficie de madera para intentar forzar a abrirla, a puros golpes. **–¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡No quiero ser parte de ninguna estúpida broma! ¡Cuando sepa quiénes fueron los voy a castigar, no crean que no niños molestos!–** Golpeando fuertemente con un puño mientras con la otra mano movía la manilla de la puerta de un lado a otro, esperando que en algún momento lograra abrirse.

 **–Matoi, es obvio que no te dejarán salir aunque gritaras a todo pulmón–**

Deteniendo sus golpes para maldecir en voz baja, al escuchar otra vez esa voz en el mismo "puto" día. **–¿Tú qué haces aquí?–** Pregunto, sin voltearse a ver quien se encontraba atrás suyo pues no era necesario siquiera una confirmación, era más que evidente saber de quién se trataba.

 **–Un estudiante me pidió su ayuda mientras me dirigía a la sala de profesores y aprovechando que me había distraído en aquel momento me empujaron para que de igual manera que ahora cerrar la puerta con llave–**

Volteándose, con algo de dificultad por el reducido espacio, la molestia era evidente en su rostro. **–¡¿Y por qué rayos no has hecho nada para salir de aquí, si has estado en este lugar más tiempo que yo?! ¡¿Además de donde rayos sacaron una condenada llave?!–**

 **–Matoi, deja de gritar–**

 **–No seas una molesta anciana y respóndeme–**

Satsuki se encontraba con los brazos cruzados mientras le observaba con aquel ceño tan fruncido como era lo usual. **–Solo han sido unos minutos**. **Eso** **no es algo que este dentro de mis conocimientos en estos momentos, además no te preocupes he llamado a alguien para que me... nos saqué de aquí, debido a la situación actual–**

 **–¿A quién?–**

 **–He llamado al guardia de seguridad–**

 **–¡¿El gigante?!–**

 **–Nuevamente, no grites, es un tanto desagradable especialmente si estas tan cerca, y si por gigante te refieres a Gamagori entonces si–**

 **–¿Y que mantienen una relación o algo para llamarlo así como si nada por ayuda?–**

 **–Somos amigos desde hace bastante un tiempo–**

 **–¿Y se va tardar mucho?–**

 **–No lo creo, su respuesta tiende a ser rápida–**

 **–Bueno pues no lo parece…–** Siendo interrumpida bruscamente por un gran vozarrón que provenía del exterior de aquel cuarto tan pequeño.

 **–¡USTEDES VUELVAN A SUS SALAS DE CLASE INMEDIATAMENTE! ¡SERÁN EXPULSADOS DE NEGARSE A OBEDECER ESTAS ORDENES!–** Un leve alboroto se formo, podías escuchar gritos y veloces pasos que solo buscaban la huida lejos de aquel sitio. La puerta se abrió tan pronto como las órdenes dadas terminaron de ser pronunciadas, pudiendo proporcionarles la libertad a ambas. **–¡Señorita Satsuki! ¿Se encuentra bien?–** Pregunto aquel hombre tan alto que parecía casi apenas no golpear el techo con su cabeza.

La susodicha asintió levemente. **–Gracias, Gamagori–**

Levantando una de sus manos Ryuko intento mostrar su presencia al grandulón. **–Yo también estoy bien, por si quieres saber–**

 **–¿Oh? No sabía que también te encontrabas encerrada aquí Matoi, me disculpo por haberle parecido descortés al ignorar su presencia–** Gamagori se hizo hacia un lado para poder permitirles el paso, la salida de aquel estrecho lugar.

 **–Sí, si no importa–** Saliendo de ahí seguida por Satsuki.

 **–Gamagori, quienes nos encerraron aquí necesito que los encuentres e implementes el castigo necesario–**

 **–Sí, señorita Satsuki–**

 **–¿Señorita? ¿Por qué te llama señorita? ¿Por qué llamas señorita a esta cosa?–** Señalando a la otra fémina a su lado.

El gran hombre frunció el entrecejo. **–Matoi, por favor absténgase de tratar mal a la Señorita Satsuki. La razón por la cual le llamo así es por respeto–**

 **–Oye, explícate gigante–**

La profesora Kiryuin hablo mucho antes de que el otro pudiera responderle. **–No es el momento para hablar de** **eso–** Dirigió su mirada hacia la contraria. **–Matoi deberías de ir a comer no es mucho el tiempo que queda debido a este percance–**

 **–¿De qué estás hablando? No ha pasado tanto…–** La contraria le mostró el reloj de su muñeca. **–Tiempo, ¡Oh mierda!–** Ryuko inmediatamente se dispuso a correr por el pasillo, no tendría tiempo para nada si no se apresuraba.

 **–¡NO CORRAS POR LOS PASILLOS!–** Gamagori había gritado pero al parecer no le podían escuchar o simplemente aquellas palabras no habían querido ser escuchadas por aquella profesora de rebelde carácter.

Satsuki la vio alejarse hasta que casi parecía haber desaparecido de su campo visual. **–Realmente es un desastre–** Una leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios, una sonrisa que solo duro unos pequeños instantes, una pequeña sonrisa que había logrado pasar desapercibida para los ojos de quien la acompañaba en aquel momento y para aquella desastrosa mujer que en definitiva ya se había marchado.

* * *

Solo quería irse a casa se encontraba demasiado cansada y un tanto estresada con el pensamiento constante que los alumnos estaban ahí imaginando una forma de cómo declarársele o de cómo matarla con el extraño modus operandi que poseían, ¿Qué planeaban con encerrarla junto a Kiryuin? Aun no tenía una respuesta clara para darle a eso, su mente era un caos por todo eso. Esperaba poder dormir bien, esta vez a pesar de todo lo que seguía por su mente, cuando llegara a su cómodo hogar.

Suspiro, lamentaba el hecho de que no podía irse aunque quisiera solo por el hecho de que debía juntarse con los demás que organizarían el festival para intentar conversar y decidir lo que debería de hacer cada uno. Por qué no simplemente ellos organizaban todo solos y después solo le mandaban un mensaje para que hiciera la tarea que le iban a encargar eso le facilitaría las cosas pero no, todo debía ser tan así.

Golpeo la puerta del aula, esperando un "adelante" para que pudiera proceder a entrar. Cuando eso hubiera ocurrido abrió la puerta para sentarse en una de las sillas disponibles, no se fijo muy bien en quienes se encontraban ahí pues no le importaba solo quería que le dijeran de que rayos debía encargarse para poder marcharse finalmente y tomar aquel merecido descanso, que tanto necesitaba y deseaba.

 **–Al parecer finalmente estamos todos aquí, entonces podemos dar comienzo a esto–** No, no era cierto. ¿Qué rayos era el día de hoy? ¿Acaso era el día de joder a Ryuko Matoi?

Ryuko se levanto de su asiento con brusquedad para señalar a quien se encontraba sentada en el centro de aquella sala. **–¿Qué haces aquí Kiryuin?–** Los demás presentes se exaltaron bastante al ver tal comportamiento por parte de la profesora con menos experiencia profesional.

 **–Soy la encargada principal del evento, ha sido así desde hace bastante tiempo–** Le respondía con calma, no queriendo agravar la situación. **–¿Deseas hacer alguna pregunta más o me dejaras seguir Matoi?–**

 **–¿Tú fuiste la que decidió el hecho de que me encuentre aquí?–**

 **–No, lamentablemente, no soy yo quien asigna a los demás este trabajo extra, es la directora quien lo hace, ahora te puedes sentar no es mucho el tiempo que disponemos para discutir los deberes de cada uno–** Sin poder decir nada más al respecto, la joven debió de resignarse y acatar la orden de sentarse.

Durante la reunión simplemente gruño y dio unas cuantas respuestas que no iban más allá de una afirmación o una negación de su parte. Tenía muchas ganas de marcharse lo más lejos posible de ahí o por lo menos el poder llegar a atiborrar de golpes a la persona que más le desagradaba en todo el mundo, sabía que no podía hacerlo pero realmente lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. La esperanza de que algún día fuera posible no moriría tan fácilmente.


	3. Chapter 3

La semana había llegado a su término, ya no existían razones para trabajar, más que por aquello que llego a terminar pendiente, no había motivos para ver a los alumnos o demás colegas más que por un encuentro casual por las extensas y concurridas calles de la ciudad de Tokio. Y eso era algo que le sentaba tan bien, puesto que, le ayudaba a deshacerse de una gran cantidad de estrés que había acumulado a causa de todas aquellas horas de trabajo, lo que resultaba siendo algo bastante bueno para las demás personas que trabajasen con ella pues está no terminaría "explotando" y dejando un gran desastre en consecuencia, además de que era bueno para sí misma, ya que, así no perdía aquel trabajo que le daba ese dinero que tanto necesitaba para su vivir diario. Al final de alguna forma u otra todos terminaban siendo felices.

— **Mako, todo es una gran mierda** —Se quejó la mujer con el mechón rojo, mientras se hallaba en una heladería en el distrito de Shibuya junto a su amiga. Una heladería bastante popular por el buen tamaño y sabor de los helados, un lugar recurrente para quien fuese un turista, por lo que, no era para nada extraño encontrar algún que otro extranjero intentando comer uno de los helados más grandes del menú solo porque sí.

— **¿El helado? ¡Pero si está delicioso! Si no lo quieres, dámelo** —Dijo para estirar las manos esperando que le diesen lo pedido.

— **¿Qué? ¡No, es mío!** —Acercando el recipiente a su persona, queriendo evitar que la otra se lo quitara. — **No es mi culpa que te hayas acabado el tuyo tan pronto** —

— **Es que estaba tan rico...** —Haciendo un puchero con la boca. — **Entonces, ¿A qué te refieres con es "una gran mierda"? A menos que... ¡Haya una aquí!-** Moviendo la cabeza en varias dirección esperando encontrarla. — **Nop, no la veo por aquí** —Sintiéndose un tanto desanimada, le habían mentido, ¿Dónde estaba la mierda? ¡Exigía una explicación!. **—Ryuko es una mentirosa con Mako—**

— **No te estoy mintiendo, en ningún momento te dije que había una aquí... Mako, estoy hablando del trabajo, hemos estado hablando de lo mismo desde hace un rato** —

— **Ah, sí es cierto, pues si todo es una mierda deberías seguir adelante y si llegas a pisarla por lo grande que es solo la limpias o simplemente te sacas el zapato y ya** —Procediendo a inclinarse bajo la mesa para salir con uno de sus propios zapatos en la mano. — **Y si quieres lo mandas a volar** —Lanzándolo sin más dentro de aquella tienda, por suerte para la gente dentro del local, el zapato habría terminado en una bandeja vacía en manos de un desconcertado empleado. — **Y listo, todo debería estar bien** —

Comiendo un poco de su helado. — **...No creo que me manche solo un zapato intentando seguir adelante** —

— **Entonces te bañas muy bien y si el olor persiste recurres a algo más extremo como bañarte en ácido, no eso no, eso haría desaparecer a Ryuko** —

— **Supongo que eso sería lo mejor** —

— **¡No digas eso Ryuko!** —Prácticamente se había abalanzado sobre la susodicha para abrazarle con fuerza, teniendo de alguna forma cuidado con lo que se encontraba sobre aquella mesa. — **Tú papá estaría muy solo, Mako no tendría una buena amiga con la cual hablar y es muy seguro que la "señorita cejas" también te llegaría extrañaría por alguna razón** —

— **Al viejo no le importaría el me mantuvo alejada de él casi toda mi niñez, así que, no creo que la pasaría mal estando solo, y la cejona de seguro bailaría o algo, no sé, es demasiado imprevisible esa mujer como para saber realmente qué rayos piensa** —Colocó una mano sobre el cabello de su amiga para revolverlo. — **No te preocupes Mako, yo no te dejare sola, eres mi mejor amiga después de todo** —Le sonrió.

— **¿Estás bastante segura de que no te extrañaría o al menos tú a la cejona si pasará algo?** —Soltándola y volviendo sentarse en su silla mientras hablaba.

— **Sí, estoy segura, ¿Por qué coño preguntas eso?** —

— **Hmn... Porque... Como podría decirlo** —Ladeando levemente su cabeza hacia un lado intentando pensar. — **¡Ya sé! Siempre le han atraído ese tipo de mujeres a Ryuko, entonces podría ser algo más que odio y con ella podría ser lo mismo, por eso** —

— **¿Qué? ¡Eso es mentira!** —

— **No, tanto en la secundaria como en la universidad estuviste saliendo con mujeres, exceptuando tal vez una, que tenían un carácter parecido al de ella, no mientas** —

— **Joder, está bien es verdad pero eso no significa que tenga algo que ver, no me agrada y punto** —

— **Si tiene que ver, pero si realmente no tengo razón en eso, ¿Acaso será que de verdad te sientes atraída por alguna alumna y la vez como un enemigo potencial para tú posible nueva conquista?** —

— **¡Mako!** —

— **Sí, sí, sé muy bien que no sería posible, especialmente por el hecho de que ninguna estudiante sería capaz de complacer los gustos masoquistas de Ryuko por eso estaba sugiriendo a la señorita cejas, ¡Es perfecta para eso!** —

— **¿Pero qué car...? ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea?** —

— **Bueno veras, mi familia y yo hemos conversado bastante al respecto, tras observarte detenidamente terminamos por darnos cuenta de aquello, pero no te preocupes te aceptamos tal cual eres, así que, no hay problemas con que lo admitas Ryuko** —

— **¡Yo no soy una masoquista!** —Levantándose de su asiento tan abruptamente que provoco que los platillos sobre la mesa sonaran, ante aquel pequeño estruendo la demás gente dentro del local se volteo a observarla, expectante, queriendo de alguna forma saber el por qué de su actuar. — **Perdón** —Inclino la cabeza en forma se disculpa hacia los demás antes de volver a sentarse, con el rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza que debió de pasar. — **Mako, realmente no lo soy** —

— **¿No? ¿Por qué no?** —

— **Porque... ¡Ah! ¿Por qué si quiera estamos hablando de esto?** —

— **No lo sé, solo surgió el tema y ya, tal como haría un hongo infeccioso en el pie de alguien que suda mucho** —Levantando su pie descalzo, buscando demostrar su punto con tal acción.

— **Tú fuiste la que saco el tema, no surgió de la nada** —

— **¿Uh? ¿Sacar qué? Yo no he sacado nada Ryuko** —La susodicha frunció el entrecejo, a lo cual su amiga simplemente sonrío en respuesta.

— **Está bien no importa, solo no lo hagas de nuevo** —

— **Okey, ¡No problemo! Pero en definitiva deberías de considerar a cejas creo que en definitiva es buena opción para ti** —

— **¡Ah! ¡Que no!** —

— **Entonces, ¿Una alumna?** —

— **Tampoco** —Suspiró. — **Mejor vámonos a comprar lo que necesitaba tú padre** —

— **Okas, pero ¿Te vas a seguir comiendo tu helado?** —

— **No** —Deslizando la copa, en la cual no quedaba más de la mitad de lo que habría llegado a ser un gran helado, más cerca de Mako. — **Ten se feliz, comételo** —

— **¡Yay!** —Rápidamente procedió a comer una gran bocado de aquel helado, causando que una expresión de dolor se hiciera presente en su rostro. — **¡Duele, duele, duele! ¡Pero sigue estando delicioso!** —

Ryuko negó levemente ante la actitud de su amiga, dando una sonrisa. — **Solo no olvides pedir tu zapato junto con la cuenta** —

* * *

Había sido de cierta manera agotador tener que haber ido a otro distrito un tanto alejado de Shibuya para conseguir todo lo que el padre de Mako necesitaba para "trabajar en optimas condiciones", claro si eso significaba que además de comprar ciertas cosas que un medico necesitaba se le sumaba diversos objetos para reemplazar los que no se podían obtener con tanta facilidad en el mercado.

Aunque no hubiesen comprado mucho, de igual manera varias bolsas debieron de llevarse en las manos. Por lo que, debido a eso decidieron ir a la casa de Ryuko la cual era una de las más, relativamente, cercanas para poder descansar un poco antes de llevar todo eso a su verdadero destino.

Cuando se hubieran acercado lo suficiente Mako entro corriendo a la librería, seguida por Ryuko que siguió sin alterar mucho el ritmo de su caminar. Al entrar vio las bolsas, que la mujer con cabello en forma de coco había dejado desparramadas por el suelo en su camino a la casa en el piso superior para tomar seguramente algo de agua, y además encontró a quien menos esperaba ver ese día posada sobre el mesón de compra. — **Kiryuin** —Estaba maldecida, eso era, estaba maldecida por la maldición gitana de las cejas, no había otra explicación lógica al respecto.

Satsuki volteo ante la mención de su nombre. — **Matoi, vaya coincidencia encontrarte por estos lares** —

Su padre, Isshin, apareció desde la parte trasera con unos libros en la mano, en aquel instante, cortando toda oportunidad para que llegara a responderle a la otra mujer. — **Oh, Ryuko, ¿Puedes ordenar las bolsas que Mako dejo tiradas?** —Asintió antes de proceder a dejar las bolsas, que llevaba en la mano y las que su amiga dejo por ahí, en un rincón del lugar. Mientras hacía aquello sintió la mirada de la mujer más alta sobre ella.— **¿Y tú que miras?** —

— **¿Se conocen?** —Pregunto con una ceja alzada, al mismo tiempo que su padre la miraba con al parecer la misma duda en mente.

Se acerco al mesón, tras haber hecho lo pedido por su padre. — **Mi padre, Isshin Matoi** —Señalándolo. — **Satsuki Kiryuin, compañera de trabajo** —Señalándola a ella.— **¿Alguna duda más?** —

— **¡Sí!** —Dijo Mako apareciendo por la puerta detrás del mesón. — **¿Ella es cejas?** —

— **Creo que te refieres a mí, estas en lo correcto esa soy yo** —Respondió la mujer más alta.

Velozmente, tras escuchar lo dicho, Mako pasó a colocarse delante de ella. — **Así que tú eres la señorita cejas de la que tanto habla Ryuko, ¡Soy Mako Makanshoku! ¡Un gusto!** —Acercándose aun más a su persona para tomarla de las manos y moverlas de manera efusiva, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

— **Satsuki Kiryuin, igualmente un gusto** —Dijo en el momento en que Mako hubiera dejado de agitar sus manos juntas. — **¿Matoi te ha hablado de mí?** —

— **¡Sí, me ha dicho muchas cosas! Como que a pesar de que le caigas mal le gustas pero le da pena admitirlo y que...** —

— **¡Mako!** —Se acercó rápidamente tapándole la boca para evitar que siguiera hablando. — **Vamos a hablar un momento** —Ryuko procedió a tomar a su amiga para llevársela a la trastienda, sin antes decirle a Satsuki. — **Lo lamento, mi amiga está hablando tonterías no le hagas caso** —

— **¿Por qué carajos le dices eso Mako?** —Sacando la mano de la boca de la contraría para permitirle contestarle.

— **Porque es verdad** —

— **¡No lo es! Ahora vuelve allá y dile que le mentiste** —

— **¡Okey Dokey!** —Caminando devuelta a la parte delantera de la librería. — **Ryuko quiere salir contigo en una ci...** —Al escuchar eso la susodicha corrió y la tomo de los hombros para poder interrumpirla.

— **¡Mako! ¿No crees que es hora de que vuelvas a casa? Tú padre realmente debe necesitar esas cosas** —

— **Oh, cierto y creo que tenía que realizar un trabajo dentro de poco** —

— **Está bien, deja que te acompañe** —Tal vez de esa forma podía escapar de ahí.

— **No, yo puedo sola** —Tomo las bolsas del rincón. — **Adiós señor Matoi, adiós Satsuki y Ryuko, ¡Gracias por todo!** —Dijo para salir corriendo de ahí.

— **Así qué te da pena mostrarle tu nueva novia a tu padre** —Hablo su padre, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

— **¡Coño, no! ¡Vete viejo!** —Ryuko se acerco a él para comenzar a empujarlo al interior del almacén.

— **No me empujes** —Se detuvo, esperando que se marchara por sí solo. — **Está bien comprendo , me voy para dejarlas solas** —Moviendo las cejas.

— **¡Vete!** —Empujándolo y cerrando la puerta. — **Puta madre, ¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?!** —Dirigiéndose a la única otra persona que quedaba actualmente.

— **Compró libros, no lo ves** —Mostrándole una bolsa con los libros, que su padre habría traído hace no mucho.

— **¿Y tenía que ser está librería, no?** —

— **Pasaba por los alrededores y decidí entrar, no pienses que he venido por ti, ni siquiera sabía que esta librería era de tú familia hasta hace poco Matoi** —

— **Ya lo sabes, así que, no vuelvas nunca más** —

Satsuki levante levemente una ceja ante lo dicho por la otra mujer.— **¿Oh? ¿Y si realmente deseo volver, tendrías algún problema?** —

— **S...** —Siendo interrumpida por un gran no, que había provenido del viejo, era muy seguro que debió de haber estado escuchando tras la puerta para salir de esa manera tan rápida. — **Ryuko no tendrá ningún problema** —

— **¿Qué? Claro que si** —Su padre la miro severidad, obligándola a callarse, antes de seguir hablando. — **Claro que no, cualquier cliente es bien apreciado, cada vez que desee volver, hágalo por favor** —

— **No se preocupe señor Matoi, lo haré** —Dándose media vuelta en dirección a la salida. — **Nos vemos el lunes, Ryuko Matoi** —Dijo antes de salir fuera de la pequeña librería.

Luego de que se marchase Satsuki, su padre le dio un golpe en la cabeza. — **¡Ay! ¡¿Pero qué mierdas Viejo?!** —Sobándose del golpe, su padre realmente le había pegado fuerte.

— **Ryuko, no debes hacer eso, no podemos perder clientes solo porque tú aportes algo a casa o si esa persona no te agrada. Ahora ve a ordenar las cajas de los libros que llegaron esta mañana** —Le ordeno para tomar unos libros del mesón y entregárselos. — **También lleva estos, no los dejes tirados colócalos donde se debe, que después es un lío encontrarlos** —

— **Agh... Bien** —Tomo los libros y camino hacia la bodega, refunfuñando. — **Puta cejona y la puta de la madre que te parió, solo te has salvado porque al mendigo del viejo le gusta el dinero** —Aquello fue prácticamente todo lo que murmuró el resto de aquel día, hasta que hubiera sido la hora en que hubiera debido de ir a dormir.

* * *

El día siguiente habría transcurrido con una agradable monotonía, que aunque no hubiera querido paso tan rápido, que apenas pudo disfrutarlo. La mujer con el mechón rojo en verdad no tenía nada de ganas de que la semana volviera a comenzar nuevamente, para no existía otra opción más que joderse e ir a laborar.

Lo bueno de todo es que aquel Lunes pareció ser un día de lo más normal, las clases que realizo no fueron interrumpidas por alguna extraña pregunta fuera de contexto o por algún alumno que deseaba hacerse el chistoso, había entregado los exámenes que la tuvieron tan estresada la semana pasada al equipo directivo encargado del tema e incluso se las habían devuelto sin que hubieran encontrado algún problema, por lo que, solo debería entregarlas y podría descansar relativamente hasta dentro de un mes más.

Todo parecía ir tan bien, especialmente porque no se habría encontrado con la odiosa de Kiryuin, bueno por lo menos hasta que está la hubiera detenido en medio de un pasillo, mientras se dirigía a la sala de descanso, aparentemente para hablar de algo. — **¿Hay alguna forma de no verte efectivamente por un mísero día?** —Dijo Ryuko con evidente molestia, en el momento que la contraria le hubiera obligado a detener su marcha.

— **Trabajamos en el mismo sitio** —

— **Bueno pero... ¡Eso no significa que deba de encontrarte a cada instante!** —

— **Matoi, aunque seamos de distintas áreas trabajamos en el mismo nivel y nos reunimos en la misma sala, no hay forma de que ocurra lo que quieres** —

— **¿Y afuera qué?** —

— **Ocurrieron por una simple coincidencia, nada más** —

— **Está bien eso lo comprendo pero que pasó con lo de querer volver, ¿Eh?** —

— **Quién sabe** —

— **Tú pu...** —

— **Matoi** —Interrumpiéndola antes de que dijese algo inapropiado y fuese escuchado por los estudiantes que pasaban por aquel pasillo en aquel momento. — **De todas formas quería hablarte sobre lo que acontece al festival cultural, ¿Terminaste ya, las cotizaciones y los cálculos de los totales, que te pedimos, para todo lo que necesitamos?** —

— **Sí, en este momento no las tengo a mano pero te las pasare más tarde, a lo sumo son unas dos hojas con los cal...** —El súbito acercamiento por parte de la contraría la interrumpió, Satsuki ahora se apoyaba con su mano libre contra la pared, acorralándola con tal acción. Su corazón latía con rapidez. No sabía qué hacer, de alguna forma se sentía tan pequeña en esa posición, tan a la merced de lo que la otra quisiera hacer. Y en definitiva no entendía el por qué rayos se sentía como la protagonista de un manga para chicas.

— **Lo lamento, alguien me empujo** —Moviendo la cabeza hacía un lado, esperando ver al responsable de tal acción pero era algo difícil, mucha gente caminaba por los pasillos en esos instantes como para determinar quien había sido exactamente. Tras eso la mayor volvió a su posición anterior para revisar si alguno de los papeles, al interior de las carpetas, que llevaba en las manos hacía falta a causa de tal situación que parecía no haberle afectado en lo absoluto. — **¿Te encuentras bien, Matoi?** —

— **...** —Ryuko tardó en reaccionar, había quedado estupefacta a causa de lo que acababa de acontecer. — **¿Uh?... Sí, estoy bien, no importa, no paso nada** —

— **Entendido** —Mirando el reloj, que en su muñeca se encontraba, un breve instante, antes de volver a fijarla sobre la otra profesora. — **Si me disculpas, debo de irme a mi próxima clase, por favor no olvides entregarme esos datos, son importantes para que el festival pueda realizarse** —Partiendo en ese mismo instante, en que hubiese terminado de hablar, a donde fuera que estuviese el aula a la cual debía de ir.

Ryuko la vio marcharse, aunque en específico más que hacer eso término observando otra cosa. _«¿Siempre ha tenido ese trasero tan grande?»_ , al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado, movió la cabeza rápidamente negando, eso no eran pensamientos que debería de tener. La odiaba, ¿No era así?

Cuando decidió volver a continuar con su andar, se percato de las miradas de los alumnos a su alrededor, la vergüenza se hizo evidente en su rostro, era muy obvio que habían visto lo que pasó.

¿Qué coño estarían pensando ahora? Fuese lo que fuese no le gustaría saberlo, solo quería intentar que dejasen de mirarla y para poder escapar de ahí.

— **¿Y ustedes que miran? ¡Vayan a clases!** —Les ordenó para seguir su camino, con pasos apresurados, al salón de profesores. No sabía si realmente habían obedecido sus ordenes, pero no le importaba, en verdad solo quería huir lo más lejos que pudiese de ahí.

Tenía suerte que no tenía que hacer más clases hasta dentro de una hora más, esperaba que ese tiempo le ayudara a deshacerse bien de los estúpidos pensamientos que estaba llegando a tener en ese momento. _«Maldigo ese culo y cejas tan grandes»_


End file.
